falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przybysz z Krypty
|Games =''Fallout/''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel |Image =into the desert.jpg |Race = Człowiek |Affiliation = Mieszkaniec Krypty 13 Członek Bractwa Stali |Role = Postać gracza |Location = Kalifornia |Appearances =''Fallout'' Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel |mentions =''Fallout 2'' Fallout: New Vegas Fallout 3 |quests = [[Fallout|wszystkie misje w Fallout]] |extra = }} Przybysz z Krypty - główny bohater gry Fallout. Biografia Nieznane są fakty z życia Przybysza sprzed opuszczenia Krypty. Wiadomo było że był blisko zdemaskowania prawdy o Projekcie Safehouse o którym od początku wiedział Nadzorca. Poszukiwanie hydroprocesora Piątego grudnia 2161 roku został wysłany przez Nadzorcę na pustkowia w celu odnalezienia hydroprocesora (należy zauważyć, że nie był jedynym mieszkańcem Krypty 13, który dostał takie zadanie, patrz: Ed, Talius). Wyruszył nie mając pojęcia o świecie zewnętrznym i z niewielkim wyposażeniem. Jedyną przydatną informacją, jaką dostał od nadzorcy, była lokalizacja Krypty 15. Dziesięć dni później trafił do Cienistych Piasków. Gdy Chanowie porwali Tandi - córkę przywódcy osady, Aradesha - Przybysz wyruszył jej na ratunek. Spotkanie z bandytami zakończyło się krwawą jatką - jedynym z antagonistów, któremu udało się zbiec był Darion. Przybysz wrócił bezpiecznie z Tandi do Cienistych piasków. Innym ważnym dla niego wydarzeniem w tej miejscowości było spotkanie Iana, który przyłączył się do jego wyprawy. Krypta 15 okazała się splądrowana i w dużej części zawalona. Wobec tego nie udało się znaleźć hydroprocesora i Przybysz był zmuszony udać się do kolejnego najbliższego miasta w poszukiwaniu informacji. Do Złomowa dotarł trzydziestego grudnia i spotkał tam kolejnego towarzysza - psa Dogmeata. Kolejnym przystankiem w wędrówce bohatera okazało się Hub, gdzie bohater dotarł siedemnastego stycznia 2162 roku. Epizod ten okazał się bardziej owocny, gdyż udało się wynegocjować dostawę wody do Krypty z kupcami wodnymi, zyskując trochę cennego czasu. Wreszcie, trzynastego lutego, Przybysz z Krypty znalazł upragniony hydroprocesor w Necropolis. Ceną sukcesu misji była śmierć Iana z rąk jednego z mutantów. Walka z armią Mistrza Przyniesienie hydroprocesora do Krypty 13 okazało się nie być równoznaczne z końcem wędrówki bohatera po pustkowiach. Nadzorca, zaniepokojony raportem Przybysza dotyczącym pojawienia się na pustkowiach zagrożenia w postaci supermutantów, wysłał go z powrotem na zewnątrz, nakazując dokładniejsze zbadanie sytuacji. Trzeciego marca Przybysz z Krypty stanął najpierw naprzeciw lidera Dzieci Katedry, Morfeusza, a następnie spotkał samego przywódcę Jedności, Mistrza i pokonał go. Konfrontacja zakończyła się eksplozją nuklearną, niszczącą siedzibę Mistrza - demonstracyjną kryptę i zbudowaną nad nią katedrę. W tej sytuacji pozostało jedynie zniszczyć miejsce, w którym Mistrz przemieniał porwanych ludzi w mutantów, czyli Bazę Wojskową Mariposa. Bohater Fallouta dotarł tam dwudziestego kwietnia. Stracił kolejnego z towarzyszy - Dogmeata, ale udało mu się uruchomić sekwencję samozniszczenia bazy i wysadzić ją w kolejnej atomowej eksplozji. Wygnanie Przybysz wrócił do Krypty dziesiątego maja tylko po to, aby dowiedzieć się, że nie może znów zamieszkać w miejscu, w którym spędził prawie całe życie. Nadzorca argumentował to tym, że przybysz traktowany jako bohater i wzór do naśladowania mógłby mieć zły wpływ na mieszkańców, którzy, gdyby zechcieli pójść w jego ślady byliby narażeni na niebezpieczeństwa pustkowi, a najlepszym rozwiązaniem dla populacji Krypty będzie pozostanie w niezagrożonym schronie. Rzeczywisty powód decyzji nadzorcy został odkryty w Fallout 2, w którym to dowiadujemy się, że Krypta 13, jako element eksperymentu Krypt, miała być odizolowana od świata zewnętrznego przez dwieście lat od wojny. Arroyo Kilkoro spośród mieszkańców Krypty 13, przede wszystkim członkowie organizacji "Powrót na powierzchnię" (m.in. Lydia, Theresa, Lyle), wyruszyło za Przybyszem. Wspólnie, dziesiątego lipca, znajdują odpowiednie miejsce do założenia wioski, której nadają nazwę Arroyo. W międzyczasie bohater podejmuje decyzję o zrezygnowaniu z noszenia chthumb|Przybysz w 2161 rokuarakterystycznego stroju mieszkańców Krypt. Do Przybysza i towarzyszących mu ludzi dołączali kolejni ludzie. Jedną z nich była Pat, która okazała się wybranką serca Przybysza. Budowa wioski kończy się osiemnastego sierpnia 2167 roku. Niewiele wiadomo o kolejnych latach życia Przybysza z Krypty i rozwoju osady. Kolejnym wartym wspomnienia wydarzeniem są dopiero narodziny córki bohatera (znanej jako starsza wioski w czasach Fallout 2), które miały miejsce drugiego września 2188 roku. Opuszczenie wioski Pod koniec swojego pobytu w Arroyo, po śmierci Pat, Przybysz zaczął spisywać swoje wspomnienia (ich tekst zawarty został w instrukcji Fallout 2). Kiedy zakończył tę pracę, szesnastego stycznia 2208 roku, opuścił wioskę i słuch po nim zaginął. Niektórzy twierdzą, że został zabrany przez duchy nieba, niektórzy twierdzą,że po prostu uznał, że nastał czas, aby ktoś inny przejął przywództwo nad osadą. W nieuznawanym przez kanon Fallouta spin-offie Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel , którego akcja dzieje się w 2208 roku, Przybysz z Krypty żyje w mieście ghuli Los w Teksasie. Możemy odblokować jego postać i wcielić się w niego ponownie. Wydarzenia z tej gry odbiegają jednak zgodnością z kanonem Fallouta. Cytaty o Przybyszu z Krypty *'Harold': "Wiesz, twój przodek uratował całe okropne mnóstwo z nas." *'Dziecko Przeznaczenia': "Przybysz z Krypty uratował wszystkich ghuli?" *'Harold': "Pochopnie wnioskujesz, dziecko. Ktoś ci kiedyś za to odstrzeli tyłek. Wszystkich z nas. Uratował każdego dwunogiego palanta żyjącego na tej cholernej planecie." *'Tandi': "Jeśli mówimy o tej samej osobie, to on ocalił mi życie (wzdycha). Potem zniknął. Kiedy zaczynam myśleć, że to był tylko sen, idę popatrzeć na pomnik przed budynkiem." *'Dziecko Przeznaczenia': "Pomnik?" *'Tandi': "Zgadza się. Za przepędzenie Najeźdźców. Po tym, jak zaczęli trzymać się z dala od Cienistych Piasków, mieliśmy czas aby się rozwinąć. Zrobiliśmy z niego bohatera... pomimo tego, że nie wierzyliśmy ani trochę w to, że pochodzi z krypty 13." *'Marcus': "Mistrz chciał po prostu, aby wszyscy przejrzeli na oczy. Przybysz z Krypty zakończył to marzenie." *'Dziecko Przeznaczenia': "Brzmi tak, jakbyś jednocześnie podziwiał i nienawidził Przybysza z Krypty." *'Marcus': "Masz rację. Gdyby wszyscy ludzie walczyli o to, w co wierzą, w ten sposób, to po pierwsze nie potrzebowalibyśmy planu Mistrza." Źródła *Wiedza o kanonicznych dokonaniach Przybysza z Krypty, wobec wielowątkowości Fallouta, jest oparta na relacjach bohaterów Fallout 2, wspomnieniach Przybysza pochodzących z instrukcji Fallout 2 i chronologii spisanej przez Chrisa Avellone przy okazji pisania Biblii Fallouta. Występowanie Przybysz z Krypty występuje w Fallout oraz niekanonicznym Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. Wspomniany został w: *''Fallout 2'' przez Tandi, Marcusa i Lenny'ego. W Cienistych Piaskach nawet znajduje się jego pomnik. *''Fallout 3'' w terminalu w Cytadeli. *''Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel'' wspomniany na holodysku w Osceolli. *''Fallout: New Vegas'' wspomniany przez Ezekiela. Przybysz z Krypty jest postacią przewijającą się przez wszystkie części Fallouta, ponieważ, jego czyny zmieniły postapokaliptyczny świat na zawsze. Galeria VaultDwellerFO1End.png|Ostatnia rozmowa z Nadzorcą Przybysz walczy.jpg Pomnik przybysza z krypty.png|Pomnik Przybysza w Cienistych Piaskach Figurka przybysza z krypty.jpg|Figurka Przybysza z Krypty Przybysz w bos 2.jpg|Przybysz z Krypty w Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Przybysz z krypty bos.gif Old_FO1_ad.jpg Fo2 Manual Mad Max.png Fo2 Manual Wanderer.png VD1.jpg|Concept art VD2.jpg|Concept art VDWELLR4.jpg|Concept art de:Vaultbewohner en:Vault Dweller es:Morador del Refugio fi:Vault Dweller fr:Habitant de l'Abri hu:Vault Dweller it:Abitante del vault ja:Vault Dweller pt:Vault Dweller ru:Выходец из Убежища uk:Виходець із Сховища zh:避難所居民 Kategoria:Bohaterowie gracza (Fallout) Kategoria:Postacie z Bractwa Stali Kategoria:Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (Postacie) Kategoria:Postacie wspomniane w grach Serii Fallout Kategoria:Bohaterowie niezależni wymienione w Biblia Fallouta Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Protograniści Kategoria:Fallout